Is it love?
by LovingHope
Summary: Have you ever been so ignored by the one person that you’ve ever loved? Does he make you feel so sweet inside one second, but the next he treats you like dirt, like you don’t even exist? That’s exactly how Sakura feels. Well, she’s tired of it! S.U/S.H
1. Chapter 1

**LovingHope:** Ok I've read fanfiction for a long time already so I decided to make. I love how you can express what you think and your opinions inside these fiction stories. So ENJOY!33

**P.S.:** I do not own NARUTO

**Is it Love?**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: have you ever been so ignored by the one person that you've ever loved? Does he make you feel so sweet inside one second, but the next he treats you like dirt, like you don't even exist? That's exactly how Sakura feels. Well, she's tired of it! Watch as she teaches or tries to teach Sasuke a lesson. I mean who knows she might succeed. GO GIRL, WERE ROOTING FOR YOU!!!!**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Nothing worked, it was so frustrating.

No matter what I tried, he still doesn't seem to recognize my feelings.

I loved him, and I still do but I don't know what I should do.

I tried everything, I asked Ino-pig to change my hair and apply makeup on me.

He didn't even notice, sometimes I really consider if he's straight or not.

But right after I would slap myself mentally for even thinking that.

I changed my wardrobe, and my personality.

But he is so freaking oblivious to everything that it even makes me wonder why people call him a prodigy.

Sometimes he's kind and gentle and is nice to me, but other times he just freaking ignore me like I'm invisible or something.

* * *

I don't know what I have to do to get his attention.

What's a girl got to do?

Do I have to jump off a cliff for him to recognize me or something?

Anything, a hint that he knows I exist sometimes.

I am so tired of having my heart broken so many times already.

If he likes me, why can't he just say it and stop torturing me!

Before I thought I was over him, but then he started being all nice to me so I thought that he might like me too and I had hope.

But then after a while, after I open up he just blocks me out again!

* * *

Well, I've had it I'm going to teach that Uchiha a lesson!

A lesson that he'll never forget, HE'S GOING TO FALL FOR ME! IM GOING TO MAKE SURE OF IT!

It's time for "MAKE SASUKE UCHIHA FALL" and fall hard he will!

But I will need help; I need to find people willing to aide me in my plan.

**STEP 1****: GATHER UP REANFORCEMENTS **

**LovingHope**: k PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!

This is my very first story 3

so please

**R**

**&**

**R**

* * *

* * *


	2. REANFORCEMENT TIME

* * *

**LovingHope:**Ok! I updated as fast as i could. i know that these chapters are short but please remember that i have school. sorries 33

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

**Is it Love**

* * *

**Chapter 1: REANFORCEMENT TIME**

"OK! It's time to start my plan," Sakura yells as she steps out from her apartment.

"QUIET DOWN, SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" a short old and I mean very old woman said, as she shook her cane at Sakura.

"Sorry," Sakura apologized to the woman quietly while wincing at the woman's shrew voice.

* * *

Sakura walks quickly out of there and into the busy streets of Konoha as fast as she could.

"What should, I do? I mean I know that I have to find people willing to help me. But who would hate the last Uchiha?" Sakura said sadly to herself.

"BUAHAHAHAHA! Yeah right!" She mused after she had stopped laughing.

Sakura knew very well that many people despised the Uchiha just as much as her, and others hated him even more. Practically everyone hated the cold antisocial Uchiha. Well everyone except the billions of fan girls that just wanted to get into his pants.

As Sakura intently scanned the list of possible allies for 7 special people that each has their own talents in this master plan, she didn't realize that people were stopping and staring at her. She had unintentionally laughed like a crazy lunatic while thinking of all the ways the Uchiha could suffer from this.

* * *

"HEY! Watch where you're going punk," Sakura yelled as SHE bumped into someone.

"Uh, Sakura-chan you bumped into me," Naruto the hyperactive blond said with a sweat drop rolling down his head.

"Oh, hehehe, sorry Naruto I'm not thinking straight today. I'm in a rush so bye," Sakura said.

"Ok then BYE SAKURA-CHAN," Naruto replied back happily.

"WAIT, I ALMOST FORGOT," Sakura yelled quickly just remembering what she almost forgot.

"NARUTO I NEED YOU TO HELP ME GET REVENGE ON SASUKE," she yelled at the blond.

Naruto just grinned like it was finally time that they would work together to pull a trick on Sasuke.

"OF COURSE I WOULD HELP SAKURA-CHAN," Naruto yelled excidedly thinking of all the ways they were pulling the revenge.

"Great Naruto, thanks now bye. I need to find more people to help me," Sakura said quickly not even glancing back at him as she was searching for her next partner.

As for Naruto, he didn't even here her say goodbye. He was too happy that he would be working with Sakura.

Then when Naruto finally came to, he saw no Sakura there.

"HUH, WHERE ARE YOU SAKURA-CHAN," he screamed as he began to run around Konoha searching for her.

* * *

**LovingHope:** Ok another chapter done. YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO READ AND REVIEW 33

P.S. IM VERY HYPER TODAY! Do not mind me.

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**&**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
